Fool in the Rain
by Aaeth
Summary: Dean/Castiel SLASH! When it was done the sword in his hand suddenly seemed to take on weight that hadn’t been there before.


Title: Fool in the Rain  
Author: Aaeth Payne  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre and/or Pairing: Dean/Castiel slash  
Spoilers: Changing Channels  
Word Count: ~2,300  
Warnings: some naughty language.  
Disclaimer: None of these wonderful characters are mine. All these boys are belong to Kripke.  
Summary: A job well done.

AN: A big thanks to my awesome beta, smartassmusicjunkie94, without her this would be a whole lot suckier. The remaining mistakes are all on me.

* * *

When it was done the sword in his hand suddenly seemed to take on weight that hadn't been there before. Or that he just hadn't noticed. Ten pounds. Twenty pounds. One hundred. Dean could feel his grip falter as the tip dug into the earth. Soon the entire sword followed as he released it completely. He couldn't say he was sorry to let it go. It lay there in the dirt but it still had a presence that gave him the creeps. Sammy once described it as his version of the one ring, just pointy and less evil. Dean secretly agreed even though he protested at the geek reference.

It took him a moment to realize that he couldn't hear anything above the rush of blood in his ears. There must be some noise- screaming, yelling and gunfire. Right now he should be overwhelmed with sounds of death echoing up from the valley. Even as he'd fought the devil, that much had managed to register. It couldn't be that the battle that had raged for hours had ended so abruptly. A breeze blew past him, ruffling his hair, bringing with it the smell of blood and ichor and again he thought that he should be hearing more. This silence was either a very good thing or a very bad thing.

But then the sound of his own heartbeat faded and he could hear it all. Voices. Dean could hear hundreds of people crying, shouting and laughing. A chorus of grief and anger, but above all joy seeped in through his mental fog. He could pick out no voices or words, but there were many. He didn't look yet, he couldn't look just yet, but from the sound of it the bulk of the force had made it through.

They were his guerilla army made up of hunters, hunter contacts, renegade angels, and even regular people who'd actually noticed the world going to hell. By all rights they shouldn't have managed this. A force made up of loners, alien beings and people who up until very recently may never have held a weapon at all should not have been able to stand against the armies of Hell. No matter what he'd said, a give 'em hell attitude did not count for much in the real world.

But they'd done it. Together they had beaten the devil himself. Dean turned as if in slow motion as everything really began to sink in. The Devil was fucking dead and he hadn't had to resort to allowing Michael to ride him piggy back to do it. It was almost too unbelievable. He needed someone to pinch him. Sammy and Cas would be somewhere nearby. Any minute and they'd be here. One of them could do it.

He took a few unsteady steps closer to the edge of the hill. He could see the whole battlefield from the top of the hill where he stood. Of course Lucifer had wanted center stage for their showdown. Too bad for the fallen angel that it meant everyone had a front row seat to see Lucifer get his glowy ass handed to him. By a human. Dean smirked as heremembered the devil's expression at the moment he realized he'd lost.

A flash of tan caught his attention and Dean turned to watch his brother and his angel make their way slowly up through the carnage to join him. They seemed just as exhausted by the fighting, their steps slow and deliberate. But they were walking under their own power and from what he could see they were intact. He hadn't even considered the possibility that they wouldn't be. It wasn't worth considering now.

As they drew closer he could see them better, and Sammy's jaw was literally slack with shock. It was nice to see his brother having so much faith in his ability to kick evil's ass. Dean tried to offer a cocky grin, but it probably wasn't up to his usual standards. All the while Cas simply watched him with an expression in those big blue eyes that he really didn't deserve, but wouldn't reject. Dean's lips twitched and he couldn't help but smile; he was just too freakin' happy.

Not giving a damn for the various fluids they were covered in, Dean grabbed them both in a furious hug that lasted until he heard a familiar snark.

"Truly touching, but we have business to conclude." It was the one archangel they didn't mind seeing. That is, they wouldn't mind seeing if he had better timing.

"Zachariah?" Frowning, Dean tuned around, his arms still curled around his brother and angel.

Dressed as a janitor, Gabriel made a show of cleaning his fingernails before looking up with a smug little smile. "He has been dealt with."

"Bible camp?" Dean wasn't sure if that was really harsh enough for the prick. Zachariah had been a real pain in the ass, and no one had ever accused Dean of being the forgiving type.

The archangel turned Trickster turned archangel shook his head, "Nah, we had something else in mind. A more fitting fate." Dean felt a grin tug at his lips, he trusted the archangel when it came to 'just desserts'.

Castiel leaned against Dean's shoulder. "And what would that be?" His voice was laden with suspicion. Leave it to Cas to be worried for the asshole who'd done so much to hurt him.

Gabriel's innocent expression was fooling no one. "Don't worry Cas, I think even you will appreciate the irony of this one. Zachariah too in oh say… nine months give or take a few days."

Sam snorted. "He's being born as a human?"

It was a pretty fitting punishment for the snotty archangel- to live a full life as one of the 'mud monkeys' he'd hated so much. Dean saw Cas nod approvingly and figured if it were good enough for Cas, it was good enough for him.

Off in the distance Dean could see bright lights rising from offthe battlefield. It was as beautiful as it was sad. The angels who had joined ranks were now leaving for home. Not even a word of goodbye, just disappearing probably never to be seen again. While some of them he hadn't known at all, others had become almost as close as Anna and Cas. Dean felt Cas's fingers slip over his hand that still rested on his angel's hip. As if Dean could hold him here on Earth. He tightened his hold; there was no 'if' about it he wasn't letting go.

"Well, I'll just take what's mine and be going." The sword appeared in Gabriel's hand for a moment before he put it away somewhere. "So, Cas, let's say our goodbyes now- before everyone gets teary eyed and there is snot everywhere."

"No." Cas's fingers laced with Dean's, holding on for dear life. He knew his own grip was just as tight and if Cas were a normal human, bruises would be forming as they spoke.

The archangel actually looked shocked for a moment- like the time they'd managed to pierce his heart with a wooden stake. Or the time they'd trapped him in holy fire. Though he'd seemed less menacing when he was trapped in the fire. "Oh no?" Gabriel took a step closer- as if he really needed physical proximity to smite them.

Dean quickly stepped up, releasing Sam completely, he pulled Cas behind himself. He'd killed one angel today; he'd find a way to kill another if he had to. He could tell his brother was standing at his side, ready to back him up.

Gabriel arched an eyebrow, his thin lips twisting in a smirk. "You'd try going toe to toe with me?"

"Dean-" Cas tried to interrupt the standoff, but Dean was not paying attention. "I took out the devil to protect Sammy." Dean heard the soft sigh and smirked, Sammy still hated that name. "So, yeah, I'd take you on to protect Cas."

Gabriel's head tilted in a manner so familiar Dean imagined he could see a family resemblance. Dean and Gabriel regarded each other silently for a long moment. Tense, Dean wondered if he'd have to throw down right here on top of the corpses of people who'd died to defeat Lucifer.

"Good Dean, good." Gabriel took a step back, hands burying themselves in the pockets of his overalls.

What did he just miss? His confusion must have shown on his face, because Gabriel shook his head. The archangel actually rolled his eyes, "I was testing you. Duh!" He turned to Cas, frowning doubtfully. "You're sure you want him? He's pretty, but a little thick."

Cas just smiled, "I'm sure." And Dean's stomach rolled as it always did when Cas said something like that. Or maybe that feeling was from hearing that Cas could stay, though Dean couldn't quite believe it yet.

"Fine. So, while I am feeling generous, are you interested in any vessel upgrades?" Gabriel looked between them, holding his hands away from his chest in the universal gesture for 'tits'. "How about an Angelina look alike?"

"No!" Dean shocked even himself with his instant answer, but Cas squeezed his hand a moment later and he knew it was the right answer.

Gabriel looked a bit surprised, but pleased. "Fair enough." He smiled, and for once it was without any mockery. He just looked happy. "It is time for me to head back now. Big G wants my help with the clean-up." Gabriel grabbed Cas and pulled him close for a hug and held on for a long time. "Goodbye, little brother. Be happy." He took a step back.

When the hug ended Dean could tell something was different about Cas. No, that was wrong. There was nothing 'different' about Cas. Not anymore. His angel was now completely human.

"I will." Cas stepped back to Dean's side, beaming. Cas was filthy, andcovered in gore. He could definitely use a shave, a shower and maybe another shower after that. Dean smiled and wrapped his arm around Cas. He was still the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen.

Without regard to where they were or who was watching, Dean cupped Cas's cheeks and met him with a kiss. It was familiar but at the same time it was like they were kissing for the first time. Stubble scratched at his palms and Cas's parted lips were warm but slightly chapped. When he moved his tongue to meet Cas's there was not the taste of electricity or rain, it was definitely morning breath and stale coffee and Dean made a mental note to introduce Cas to toothbrushes now that his angel didn't have mojo to keep him minty fresh.

But none of that mattered because Dean would have that chance. And Cas would see all those little things Dean had wanted to show him, but had never had the time. With no apocalypse breathing down their neck, they had all time they could want. Dean's chest felt like it was going to explode with happiness and hope and he had the feeling Cas felt the same way if the tightly retuned embrace and pornographic noises were any indication.

A small cough interrupted the moment and reluctantly, Dean broke the kiss.

"Take care of my little brother." Gabriel watched him holding Cas close, his expression one of approval.

"I promise." He knew better than to mess with someone's little brother.

The archangel nodded, "Good! I'd hate to have to smite you!" Clearing his throat, Gabriel was suddenly bathed in light. Gone was his usual smirking expression- this screamed official business and even Dean had to take notice. "Castiel, for your efforts in averting this apocalypse you are awarded your desire, a mortal life. Upon the completion of this you will be welcomed back among your brethren with open arms."

Dean could feel Cas begin to shake;so he held on tight as the angel let the pronouncement sink in. It was more than they could have possibly dreamed. Cas would be able to spend the rest of Dean's life with him, and then return to his home.

The light slowly faded and with it Gabriel's 'serious business' face. "And on that note, I'll be seeing you two later." He pointed at Dean and Sam.

"Really?" Sam looked at the archangel with more hope in his face than Dean could remember seeing in a long time. But Dean could understand it. To go to heaven after everything they'd done in their lives was really more than they probably deserved. Well, Dean at least. He did corrupt an angel.

"Oh like Frodo here would go anywhere without his Sam!" Gabriel rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Oh." Sam looked down at the blood soaked earth and Dean could just see the 'I'm not worthy' thoughts spiral through that gigantic head.

An inarticulate growl snapped his attention back to Gabriel who was watching Dean with… respect? "Now I see why you fold like a house of cards against this kid. Those puppy eyes should be registered weapons." The archangel turned back to Sam, hands on his hips. "Shit kid, you've earned it too. No worries about that. No one upstairs holds any grudges about what you've done, or _who _you've done. Everyone forgives you, so just forgive yourself already!"

A rumble from up above shook the ground, startling those people in the valley below. Many soldiers hit the dirt or took up defensive positions awaiting an attack that never came.

Gabriel looked up, his expression put upon. "I'm coming!" He faced the brothers and Cas one last time. "All right, I've stayed too long as it is. So, can I give you all one last piece of advice?"

Dean nodded.

"Grab a shower. You guys stink." And then the last angel on Earth was gone.

The moment Gabriel left the sky opened up, warm rain falling over everyone in heavy sheets. What should have been a sudden case of miserable weather just felt clean and good. Dean tilted his face back to let the heavy drops wash him clean.

*********

Comments & Criticism would be awesome! =D


End file.
